Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional connector assembly is illustrated. The connector assembly comprises a base 1, an accommodating space 10 disposed on a side of the base 1, at least one first latch member 12 installed in the accommodating space 10, at least one port 2, a ground terminal 20 disposed at a distal end of the port 2, a second latch member 22 disposed on another distal end, and a protruded end 24 disposed on a side of the port 2, such that when the connector is assembled, the second latch member 22 on the port 2 is embedded into the first latch member 12 of the base 1, and then the base 1 is installed onto a main board (not shown in the figure), and an electronic device is connected through the protruded end 24 on the port 2 for transmitting signals.
To prevent electromagnetic interference, a metal panel 3 is installed on a surface with the installed port 2 and the back of the surface faces the base 1. The metal panel 3 has a connecting plate 30 disposed on both sides of the metal panel 3 separately and an opening 32 disposed at a position corresponding to the protruded end 24 of the port 2, and a groove 25 disposed on the base 1 at a position corresponding to the connecting plate 30. When the connecting plate 30 is embedded into the groove 25, the metal panel 3 can be fixed onto the base 1 and the protruded end 24 of the port 2 is exposed from the metal panel 3.
However, if the quantity of ports 2 on the base 1 is increased or decreased, then it is necessary to build new molds to produce another base and build another new metal panel to fit the installation positions of the ports 2, and thus will greatly increase the cost.
Further, if the quantity of ports 2 disposed on the new base is large, then the new metal panel has to vary according to the length of the new base to fit the new base, and more openings 32 are needed on the new metal panel, so that the protruded ends 24 of the ports 2 can be exposed to the outside. Since the metal panel is a thin metal sheet, the strength of the structure will be weakened if there are too many holes (openings) on the metal panel. If the length of the metal panel is too long, the strength of the structure will be insufficient to hold the panel, and the new metal panel will be bent or deformed easily.
Since the new metal panel may be damaged easily by the collision resulted in its transportation and cannot be used anymore before its installation, therefore it will cause a waste of components and an increase of production cost. Furthermore, there are too many openings 32 to correspond to the protruded ends 24 of the ports 2, and thus the new metal panel usually cannot be inserted into the base 1 at the first time, which makes the assembly more difficult and increases the assembling time and lower production efficiency. Thus, it is necessary to develop a metal panel with sufficient structural strength and a minimum cost of developing the molds as well as a connector assembly convenient to be assembled.